


Love Me Tender

by itzteegan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Morning Sex, Music, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Despite whatever shenanigans she gets up to in the Mojave, Sadie always comes back home to her King, and he's always right there waiting for her.
Relationships: Female Courier/The King
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just wallowing in rare pair hell.
> 
> Also, there are 11 different song references in this fic, see if you can spot them all! (hint: not all of them are Elvis)

_Love me tender, love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine,_

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_'Til the end of time ..._

\-----------

A smile tugged at his lips as he saw the sight before him, and he took a moment to lean against back against the closed door and drink it all in, bathed in the low light of the neon signs outside his window. He’d figured that she was back, of course, had gathered that much when Rex had greeted him with a gentle woof, a wag of his tail, and a small lick when he’d reached out to scritch behind his ears. But when she hadn’t approached him herself, he wondered if she’d just dropped off their dog – _their dog, his heart skipped a beat at the thought_ – and skedaddled out into the night. It wouldn’t have been the first time, truth be told, but lately he would have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t been the least bit hurt that Sadie hadn’t taken refuge with him.

But there she was, huddled under the soft blankets that adorned his heart-shaped bed, damp hair splayed against the pillows as she breathed soft and low. What had she called the bed when she first saw it? Garish? Gaudy? Tacky? Maybe all three. She had certainly wrinkled her nose and shook her head, but he’d ended up convincing her it wasn’t as awful as it looked. Sadie seemed right at home, burrowed into a cocoon of her own making, her deeply tanned skin contrasting with the light-coloured sheets that surrounded her.

As he undressed for the evening, she shifted slightly in her sleep, the blankets tugging lower as she sprawled onto her stomach, exposing the bare expanse of her back. He paused for just a moment, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he realised … she was naked beneath the sheets. Taking a deep breath, he willed his erection down for the moment. _She’s tired. Let her rest for now, we can have fun later._ She ran around the whole damn Mojave running errands, clearing raiders, assisting settlers … if anyone deserved a rest, some peace and quiet, it was Sadie.

That she found it with him was a fact that wasn’t lost on The King.

Sliding underneath the blankets for himself, he tried not to disturb her, but she stirred as he settled in all the same, those hazel eyes fluttering open to settle on him as a sleepy smile crossed her face. “Hey, handsome,” she greeted, her voice rough from slumber.

He reached out to smooth a lock of damp hair behind her ear as he returned the smile. “Hello, darlin’. It’s been a long time.”

It seemed as if Sadie melted under his touch, humming contentedly as she murmured, “Sorry, love. Been busy.”

Leaning over to bestow her temple with a kiss, he assured her, “Don’t worry about it. Long as you bring your sweet lovin’ on home to me.”

She chuckled as she sidled up closer to him, draping an arm around his chest. “Always.”

He couldn’t resist laying one more kiss against the scar on her forehead as wrapped his arms around her. “Close your eyes, I’ll be here in the morning.” With that, Sadie settled against him with a sigh that had his heart clench in his chest just so before he drifted off into a dreamless void.

+

He was prodded gently from sleep the next morning, the sun shining through the windows and lighting up the whole room, bathing them both in a warming balm that lifted them both from sleep. During the night, they’d both shifted closer together, their legs intertwining, blankets discarded for the heat in favour of moving away from each other, both of them subconsciously preferring to be close. He could feel when she woke, her ribs expanding in his grasp as she inhaled deeply, yawning before opening her eyes. When their gaze met, a feeling of awe swept over him, in wonder of the fierce woman who so willingly shared his bed.

And his heart.

Sadie didn’t say a word as she reached up and tentatively brushed her lips against his, the kiss a greeting of her own kind. He remembered well their first kiss, the electric spark that seemed to pass between them. Somehow he’d just known, known that she’d be the girl he could never forget, and he’d loved her right from the start. The contact woke something deep within him, something that yearned to show her the depth of his love and devotion to her. But to the famed Courier, just what did one give them, the one person in the Mojave who wanted for nothing by their own hand and reputation? He was still stuck on that particular puzzle, but he knew what he wanted to do in the meantime.

Rolling them over so that she laid underneath him, he laved her neck with kisses, relishing in the small gasps and whimpers she gave him. His lips and his tongue marked a trail of worship down her skin, and she sighed, muscles undulating in the wake of his touch. Hands and fingers gently parted her legs and he buried his face in her core, ignoring the tickle of her dark brown curls. He savoured the taste of her, the sweet musk that gathered on his tongue as he speared her over and over before he circled around her tender bud. The long, keening moan that action pulled from her lit a fire in his veins, and he had to hold on to her hips to hold her steady. This right here, this was his heaven. Like a dream come true, a dream he never realised he had, a dream he’d never even dared to hope for. In all the remnants of what was left of mankind in this wasteland, just what was the odds that this angel would come to him?

Her thighs shook and her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her, her body strung taunt like a guitar string as he worked to push her over that edge. And push her he did, watching her closely as she tumbled over, every muscle in her body tensing up and then relaxing as he eased her through it, lapping at her entrance. Placing a few more kisses on her hip, he parted from her just long enough to ease his boxers off before tracing another trail of gentle nibbles up her still-shivering form.

Her arms encircled him, and he just barely had a chance to breathe her name before she pulled him close and devoured his lips with her own. If he was on fire, Sadie was an inferno, burning for him as she looped her legs around his waist, beckoning him. And like a moth to a flame, it seemed as if an invisible force pulled them close together, though he wasn’t about to even try to break free. No, this was where he belonged. It was where she belonged, too, and they both knew it, knew it as surely as the dust storms that kicked up over the Mojave. He reached between them just long enough to line himself up before she was already flexing her hips, attempting to pull him inside her with as much leverage as she could muster. She was desperate for him, just as desperate as he was for her, and he wasn’t about to leave her waiting.

With no hesitation, he pushed inside her, their hips meeting as he bottomed out. Sadie’s teeth grazed his lower lip before they latched on, tugging slightly, and he rewarded her with a moan. His one hand gripped her hip while the other trailed up her side until his fingers buried themselves in her still slightly damp hair. Cupping her jaw, he set to worship her as best he knew, showing her with each motion and every caress that she was loved, that she was cherished, that she fucking belonged _somewhere_ , with _him_.

Sadie clung to him, clung to him like he was life itself, and as she shuddered with another orgasm, he couldn’t help the way she dragged him along with her. His hips stuttered as he buried his face in her neck, shivering as the sweat on his back cooled him off a little too quickly. He smiled, though, to feel her fingers card through his hair, to feel her lips leave little kisses on his temple. He was hers just as much and she was his, no doubt about it. Just like every lock has a key, that was just the way it was.

As they rose and dressed for the day, he asked, “How long are you staying?”

“I’m leaving after I eat,” she replied, in the middle of braiding her long curls into a braid that fell down her back. “It’s just local. I’ll be back before sunset.”

Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, relishing the light giggles it produced. “I’ll be right here waiting for you,” he promised.

He followed as she descended the stairs and they grabbed something from the kitchens, sharing a meal before she inevitably made her way outside, onto the ruined sidewalk. He was right behind her for once, advising her, “Take Rex with you. You never know what might pop up, even if you’re just staying local.”

Sadie smiled at him, big and bright. “Of course.” Whistling, the cybernetic dog immediately came to her, tail wagging in excitement as he looked to her for direction. She reached down to pet him, chuckling as he gave her fingers several kisses in return. His heart swelled to see them together, his girl and his dog, and while he didn’t like the thought of them out there in the wasteland, vulnerable to all the dangers it possessed, he was glad they had each other.

Before she could quite say goodbye, The King had already reached out to her, pulling her close as his lips melded to hers. Whistles and cat calls erupted around them as his gang members looked on, but he didn’t care. Some might have thought it a weakness, having someone special, but it made him stronger. She gave him perspective, gave him wisdom, lent him her experience that he’d never before had. New Vegas was slowly transforming into something real special, thanks to her, and so was he.

Smiling softly as they parted, he tugged lightly on the wide brim of her hat. “I love you, Sadie.”

Returning the smile, she softly murmured, “I love you, too, James.”

And with that, she turned on her heel, Rex leaping to follow behind her as she walked down the street. The King locked eyes with one of his associates and nodded, the man returning the motion before he set off behind them, keeping a discreet distance between himself and the Courier. As for himself, he stood and watched her until her figure disappeared into the distance. Then and only then did he turn around and retreat into the building to await her return.

\-----------

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will ..._


End file.
